Currently, the contents that comprise an electronic document are manually inputted into the electronic document, and the electronic document has limited capability to incorporate external contents stored outside the electronic document. For example, mail merge is a typical feature found in many word processing applications that may be used to create electronic documents such as mailing labels and letters. In particular, mail merge can be used to produce multiple documents from a single template and information stored externally in a structured data source. To add information associated with the structured data source in a mail merge, fields that correspond to the names of columns and/or rows associated with the structured data source are placed in the electronic document. The columns and rows of the structured data source contain the requested information. When mail merge is executed, the word processing application basically creates an output document by substituting the column and/or row names in the electronic document with values from the matching columns and/or rows of the structured data source.
In another example, data merge is another typical feature found in electronic documents associated with variable data printing. Variable data printing is a type of printing where electronic documents (e.g., bills, catalogues, and mass mailings) are created from a combination of a single template and variable information stored in a structured data source. Similar to mail merge, to add information associated with the structured data source, fields that are placed in the electronic document are substituted with values from the matching fields of the structured data source.
The simple substitution of values into the electronic document limits the incorporation of external content into the electronic document. For example, the electronic document can only incorporate data from one specified structured data source. Furthermore, the information incorporated into the electronic document cannot be refreshed or reloaded until the user manually runs the mail or data merge functionality. Accordingly, the incorporated information displayed on the electronic document may not be current. Another limitation of mail or data merge is that the substituted values and layout of the electronic document are static. In other words, the content and layout of the electronic document are fixed. For example, the incorporated information and presentation of the electronic document can not be customized to an individual's preferences.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to further improve the incorporation of data into an electronic document.